Daycare
by akatsukireunites
Summary: One-Shot. Chibi AkaKuro. Just some adorable chibi Akashi and Kuroko. Kuroko joins a daycare and meets a boy named Akashi who bullies poor Kuroko.


**Just something I had saved for a while, and I decided**** to publish it. Enjoy some adorable chibi Akashi and Kuroko!**

**Chibi AkaKuro Drabbles**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"I'd like to welcome a new addition to our day care, he is a bit shy so I hope you can all befriend him. This is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tiny Kuroko crept his head from behind his mother's legs and shyly waved before hiding behind her legs again. The children in the day care who were sitting on the carpet stared at him, confused on who is this new kid joining them.

Kuroko's mother bent down and ruffled Kuroko's blue hair, before gently patting it.

"Go on, Kuroko. You will be playing with these kids from now on. Be a good kid and sit with them." His mother smiled at him before giving him a little push toward the kids on the carpet.

Kuroko threw his mother a pleading look, before slowly joining them. He sat at the farthest corner of the carpet, head bent down.

Ms. Alex, the owner of the day care, walked Kuroko's mom out before returning.

"Alright! For today, we are going to read a book together and then you can play as much as you guys want until snack time!"

The kids cheered and clapped, excitedly.

After story time, the kids dispersed, heading toward the back where the toys and puzzles and other fun activities were located.

Kuroko, feeling lonely, sat down at the tables on the side. A boy with red hair, spotting Kuroko sitting alone, walked up to him. He was holding a dragon, that lit up its eyes when you pulled at its tail.

"Hey, why are you sitting by yourself?" He asked, his head leaning to the side, confused.

Kuroko timidly looked at him, before shrugging and looking away.

"My mom told me that it is rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you. If you don't answer, i'm going to let Emperor Dragon set you on fire." He threatened, his chin held high.

Frightened, Kuroko quickly answered, "It is because I don't know anyone here."

The child brought down his toy on Kuroko's head, smacking him.

Kuroko clenched his head in pain.

"Emperor Dragon does not like your answer!" He claimed, before scurrying away.

* * *

"Why did you smack Kuroko with his toy? Didn't I already tell you not to pick on the new kids? I don't want you hitting any one. Now please apologize to Kuroko!" Ms. Alex pointed at Kuroko, who was standing on the side, his eyes drooping low.

The red-head snorted. "He didn't answer my question when I was talking to him. He deserves to be punished by the almighty Emperor Dragon!"

The kids who were previously occupied, were now staring at their commotion.

"Now that is an attitude I do not want to see _or hear_. I'll have to talk to your mother. _AGAIN."_

Ms. Alex walked away, writing something down on her clipboard. Maybe a reminder to do what she just said, leaving Kuroko and the boy alone. Kuroko wanted to walk away and get away from him really fast. He did not like this boy one bit.

"You should apologize to me." The boy walked up to Kuroko, his toy still in his hands.

"W-Why?" Kuroko whimpered.

"Because now you got me into trouble. My stupid mom already yells at me all the time, and now she is going to again. " The red head explained.

Kuroko just wanted him to leave him alone. He already hated the day care because of him.

"I'm sorry" He forced out.

The red head smirked. "That is not enough. You are my official slave in this day care. Until I feel like you paid me back for what you did, you do what I say."

Kuroko now terrified, stepped back. "I don't want to be your slave..."

"It isn't that bad. I already have 4 others. You can asked them how much fun it is to be my slave. We rule this day care, all the new toys and the best books go to us. You should be happy to be my slave."

Kuroko just wanted to go home. He didn't care about the toys or anything else. But he knew he was stuck in this day care, his mother had to work and she had to have him somewhere.

"W-what does a s-slave do?" Kuroko asked.

"Simply does everything I tell them and we make sure the other kids know who is boss. It's fun." The red head grinned evilly.

"I-"

"Times up! I am not going to give you a choice anymore. You are an official slave of the Emperor Dragon!" He held his toy high in the air, in triumphant.

* * *

After snack time, Ms. Alex gave them paper and coloring pencils and asked them to draw their favorite animals. Kuroko sat on one of the tables that had no desk, and pulled out his crayons and began to draw a dolphin.

Suddenly he felt a breath on his neck, startled, he dropped his blue crayon.

The red head was standing behind him, this time with a couple of kids surrounding him.

"I'd like you to meet my other slaves." He said. "This is Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara."

Kuroko nodded his head hello.

"And I am Akashi. Welcome to the Emperor Dragon's group!" He threw his hands in the air.

Kuroko felt like crying. He never felt this uncomfortable in such a situation where he had no control whatsoever.

"Alright! After finishing you picture, I want you to practice writing your name on the back. If you still don't know how to spell your name, come see me!"

Kuroko's mom had already taught him how to spell his name. He turned his paper over and began to write.

Aomine, who Akashi previously introduced to him, came toward Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko, how do I spell my name?" He asked.

Standing next to Kuroko, he planted his paper next to Kuroko's.

"Like this." Kuroko showed him.

"Thanks!"

He grabbed his paper to show Ms. Alex proudly that he could write his own name.

Kise, who saw Aomine running to Ms. Alex, came behind him and walked to Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko, you are good with writing? Can you please write mine?" His pleading face forcing Kuroko to help him.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Kurokochhi!" He looked at his paper again, before leaving.

He ran toward Ms. Alex to show her his paper.

"You too Kise? Nice job!" She gave him a high five.

Midorima, who was still working on his picture, finally finished his alligator. He was sitting across from Kuroko.

"Alligators are symbols of good luck." He explained when he noticed Kuroko looking at him.

"But I don't know how to write my name. If I can't figure it out, I might have bad luck. Last time when I had bad luck, I broke my leg. The other time, a bus almost ran me over. I also experienced a stomachache all day and went to the bath-"

"I can help you write it," Kuroko offered, interrupting him.

"Will you? That's good. It's Midorima." He slid his paper toward him.

"I know." Kuroko wrote it down.

"Good. Today is a good day." He claimed, satisfied.

Trotting over to Ms. Alex, he showed her the paper, and she also gave him a high five.

Kuroko sighed. He went back to writing his own name, when he heard a sound of scissor cutting and tearing through papers.

Kuroko looked back and saw Akashi sitting on one of the round tables with a pile of colored paper. He was cutting through them and forming perfect squares. Kuroko stared silently at him until he finished the entire pile. Akashi noticing Kuroko's eyes on him, looked at him and gave him a sheepish grin before getting off his chair and walking away.

Ms. Alex called everyone to the carpet and asked them to sit down. Kuroko quickly went to turn in his paper, setting it at the round table, not noticing that his paper was the only one there.

As the kids sat down and quieted down, Ms. Alex went to collect their papers.

"Oh my...what is going on here?" She picked up Kuroko's lonely paper on the table.

"Why is Kuroko the only one who turned in his paper?" She turned around and asked the kids.

"But we turned it in!" Kise cried out.

"Yes, we did, I am not going to do it all over." Aomine demanded.

"But where..." Ms. Alex looked around and noticed the scraps of colored papers under the table. Picking them up, she noticed the shreds were the kid's papers that they had turned in before.

"WHO DID THIS?" She said, angrily.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, who was sitting down, face calm and composed, as if he had no idea as well.

* * *

It was time to leave. The kids sat on the carpet waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

"Aomine"." Ms. Alex called. Aomine's mom grabbed his hand and they walked out.

Kuroko sat silently, playing with his shoe laces.

"You pass." Akashi who slid next to him, announced.

"Pass what?"

"The official slave exam. You didn't tell on me today, so now you are an official member."

If Kuroko knew that it was an exam, he would have told on him. At the same time, he was afraid of what he would do if he did tell.

"Ok." Kuroko replied, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

The next day, Akashi asked Kuroko to play with him. Aomine, Kise, and the others were not there today and he was bored.

"Play what?"

"Lets have a fight with our toys. Go grab one." He ordered.

Kuroko went and grabbed a dinosaur one.

They sat on the floor their two toys facing each other.

"Yes, like that. Basically we just have to slam the together and which ever falls loses." Akashi explained the game.

Kuroko nodded.

"Ok, ready, set, go!"

Kuroko pushed his dinosaur against Akashi's dragon. But Akashi wouldn't let him beat him, he twisted his dragon back, tail pointing and jabbed it into the dinosaur before smacking it, and Kuroko's hand as well.

Yelping, he dropped the toy and clenched his hand.

"I won!" Akashi exclaimed.

"That's cheating!" Kuroko moaned.

"So what? I never made any rules, idiot." Akashi sneered.

Kuroko, hurt, didn't want to play anymore.

He grabbed his dinosaur and walked away.

"Hey! Where-"

Kuroko ignored him.

The rest of the day, Kuroko would ignore all attempts Akashi tried to get him to play with him.

Feeling frustrated, Akashi begin to get desperate. He would tempt Kuroko by bringing him the best toys or make up really fun games for them, but Kuroko wouldn't give in.

Akashi annoyed, eventually gave up.

Kuroko relieved, sat on the carpet and played with a puzzle, finally alone.

Suddenly Akashi came by and held out his Emperor Dragon.

"Emperor Dragon wants to apologize. He says sorry for hurting you." He sniffed, looking away.

Kuroko stopped and looked at him. "But _you_ hurt me not the toy."

"Y-Yeah, so what? But the toy is the one who _actually_ hurt you."

"But the toy can't move on its own, so-"

"Ok, ok! I am sorry, now shut up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
